


Peter

by ArtWolf



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Based off Movie, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, It's Logan of course, Light Angst, Logan is Wade's father, Logan is best parent, M/M, Norman sucks but only because he's tired of Otto's shit!, Otto Octavius goes crazy, Precious Peter Parker, Precious Wade Wilson, Swearing, This is kind of an excuse to watch my fave movie, Young Peter Parker, young wade wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtWolf/pseuds/ArtWolf
Summary: In the city of New York, a man, Otto Octavius, experiments on spiders but when one becomes curious about the world, he escapes his home and goes off to see what's out there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came out of left field and I'm gonna try my damndest to make this as fluffy as I can. Ponyo is a good movie and I suggest it to you guys. The whole movie is already cute as I don't know what and I'm adding your fave superheros to it. Also, for Peter's full on spider form, think of Lucas from Youtube except he's as big as a computer mouse. He's just really fluffy. And adorable. 
> 
> Important ages: Wade and Peter are 5 and Negasonic and Yukio are 6. 
> 
> Also important:  
Wade lives in the X-men mansion and they all are home-schooled. Just in case any of you were wondering if they go to school.

The building was bustling with busy scientists as they study the spiders in their containers. The main doctor, Dr. Octavius, looks over all the tiny spiders that were scurrying around, trying to escape their confinement. Octavius writes something on his clipboard nervously and he frantically rushes around the small cramped room, placing different DNA tubes in their places and checking over everything. He turns around to his spiders and smiles, happy about his progress. 

"Alright my pretties, Osborn will be here any moment and I want you to show him my work. Oh, I hope he honors me and I get the recognition I deserve. Especially when he sees you." 

He pulls a metal table in the middle of the room and carefully smooths out the cloth that was over the bigger container. He smiles and chuckles as he looks his space. He jolts up when his door suddenly slides open. In the doorway, stands his boss Norman Osborn in his business suit and checking his watch and looking impatient. He looks up at the doctor with an annoyed huff and walks up to the table. The other scientists looked at each other with fear and regret as they watch their boss move towards them.

"Make this quick Octavius, I have too many meetings that I have coming up and I don't want to waste my time."

"Oh Osborn, you won't be disappointed. I have been working on this project for months but I believe I have genetically figured out a way to combine the DNA of a spider and a human. This could change the future and it can-"

"Get to your presentation Octavius. I told you, I have meetings to go to." 

"Right....right." 

Doctor Octavius turns around, looks at his fellow scientists, and then grabs the cloth gently. He huffs nervously and looks to his boss who was now tapping his foot impatiently. 

"Norman. I now present to you, my greatest creation, Subject #5."

Octavius quickly and excitedly pulls off the cloth and lifts his arms up to present the container, happily closing his eyes and waits for the flood of compliments at his-

"Is this a joke Dr. Octavius? Are you wasting my time for petty reasons again or is this some sort of bad tasteless prank?" 

The doctor opens his eyes and he watches his boss fuming and looking at the other scientists in the room who were now murmuring and gasping frantically. He then turns to look at the container and he suddenly realizes what was happening. The container top was now loose and his most prized spider has escaped. He looks around, panicking as his boss was screaming at him. 

"DR. OCTAVIUS, I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR EXPERIMENTS THAT SOMEHOW FAIL OR ARE BASICALLY NON-EXISTENT." 

"N-norman, I swear, the spider was here. I-i swear that...I can find the spider. I perfected the serum and I can make another one, I swear!" 

"I've given you too many chances Otto, you have 48 hours to show me that you have something worthy of the world. If not, I will shut you down for good and I will make sure that your crazy experiments never see the light. 48 hours Otto, and your time starts right now." 

Norman storms out of the room, leaving a mad and panicking doctor in the room. Even the spiders were trembling and hiding in their enclosures as Otto starts to slam his fist into the table, denting it a bit. 

"Goddammit, where is he?  
\--------------------------------  
The little spider peeks around the corner, curious and bright eyed. He looks around his environment with frightened curiosity but determined to get out of his prison. He feels a bit guilty for not helping his brothers and fathers, but he promises to free them one day when he comes back. After a few scientists pass by, he looks around again and scurries towards another corner, getting closer to his target. He breaths a bit heavily as he feels the scientist presence everywhere, making every hair on his body stand up. He finally brings up the courage to scurry along the hallway and towards the exit. Suddenly, he hears rushing and stomping feet, followed by a few gasps. 

"STOP THAT SPIDER!" 

The little spider yelps and scurries faster, avoiding the dancing feet around and hands trying to catch him. He skillfully dodges all the obstacles, climbing onto the walls and even climbing over many different people. 

"GET THAT DAMN SPIDER, HOW HARD IS IT?" 

The little spider quickly spots a jar and he quickly slips into it, getting trapped in the process. Unfortunately, Otto picks it up and the spider scurries back further, trying to get away from the hands that were trying to touch him. 

"Come on little spider, come on. We are gonna make me rich and make me bigger than my boss himself. AHA,gotcha!" 

Otto's fingers finally gets a hold of one of spider's legs and in a quick movement, he bites hard on the digit in front of him. 

"OW, GODDAMMIT." 

Otto drops the jar on the floor and the spider quickly pushes the jar out of the door and into the busy sidewalk. He pushes forward, ignoring all the noise that is effecting his sensitive hairs and he tries to find a way out. The spider makes his way through the jungle of feet and scary rumbles as he looks around, trying to find where he should go. He shakes timidly and with much fear when the sidewalk gets progressively more and more crowded. Now he was being kicked around and he couldn't stop it. He nervously curled himself up as he involuntarily starts to get kicked around, spinning and making himself sick. He feels himself get sadder as he moves from one spot to another until finally, he stops. He opens one side of his eyes and looks around cautiously, taking in his surroundings. 

He was in a dark, damp, and rancid that was not a lot different from his home he just escaped. He let a whine and then curls himself back up, hoping that the noise will settle and that his 'father' won't catch up to him and force him back into that place he used to call home. He sniffles at the thought of all his hard work was pointless and that he should have never left. He curls into himself deeper, moving closer to the back of the jar so that he can feel some safety but instead, he feels trapped and helpless. After what felt like hours or years pass by, the little spider looks up again to the place he was in. Just as he was about to duck his head down again, a sudden shift happens, making him frantically hiss and curl up more. He looks around and his eyes were suddenly met with a big bright blue one. The eye blinks a few times before stepping back, revealing a face. The little spider watches in amazement and bewilderment as the face reveals more features to the little spider. The face was of a boy's, young and a bit stratchy with a few band aids over his cheeks and even a small black eye that looked like he's still healing. The boy's face changed from amazement to concern quickly when the little spider tried to back up more. The boy sits down slowly and puts the jar up to his face once again, making the spider feel a bit calmer when seeing such blue eyes. 

"Hello there little spider. Please don't feel scared of me. Here, I'll introduce myself. I'm Wade. Wade Wilson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short. I'll try to make the next one's longer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that I looked up some things about spiders and when I found out that spiders actually lick stuff, my fascination was over the limit! I love it so much!

"WADE, GET UP! WE'RE GOING TO THE TOWER SOON."

The young boy quickly sits up from his bed, stretching and yawning as he looked at the annoyingly bright analog clock on his desk. He starts to rub his eye and turn so that his feet were on the side and edge of the bed. The young boy swings and jumps off his bed with a soft_ thump, _almost falling back sleepily on the floor. He grumbles and goes to his closet, grabbing his red and black hoodie and black cargo shorts. He puts them on in silence until he hears his father's voice again, this time a bit more impatient.   
  


"WADE, I'M NOT TELLING YOU AGAIN TO COME DOWN HERE AND EAT SO WE CAN GO." 

The boy mocks his father's voice while making small gestures that his father definitely wouldn't approve and he finally puts on his shoes. He goes to his small bathroom in his room and he looks in the mirror and sighs a bit. His cheeks was still stinging from yesterday and his eye was still bruised but not as much as before. He quickly goes out the bathroom and hurriedly grabs the secret switchblade he <strike></strike><strike>stole</strike> got from his Uncle Colossus's room and puts it in his pocket, running down the hall and sliding down the spiral staircase with ease. 

"Jeez kid, what did I say about sliding down there? You could get hurt and I don't want anymore 'unexplained' bruises on you." 

The man in front of the boy, Logan, looked him up and down with an annoyed but concerned look on his face. His coffee mug was held tightly to his chest and his hair was all around messy and unkempt. Suddenly, another figure comes up from behind Logan and he smiles while chucking lightly. 

"Now Logan, we both know that little Wade has a hard time following directions. We learned that yesterday when we told everybody that Negasonic was in a mood." 

The figure rolled up beside Logan and continued to chuckle as Wade huffed and puffed his cheeks out. He pointed at the man near his father and with a not so deep voice he starts his story. 

"In my defense, I thought she would laugh at the stupid joke, not punch me into a conveniently placed rose bush. Seriously, why would were those there? I swear they move into my path just because they hate me. Uncle X, you gotta get rid of them, they are a danger to my health."  
  
"Kid, if we got rid of everything that was 'bad for our health,' this mansion would be mighty empty without you and the rest of the newbies here." 

"That hurts dad, you wound me." 

Wade dramatically places his wrist on his head, pretending to fan himself and walk past Logan and his uncle without so much as glancing at him. Logan sighs and walks behind him, making sure he doesn't do anything else stupid. 

"Why did I adopt him again Charles?"

"Maybe because you want him to have a normal life."  
  
"Our lives are anything but normal Charles, so try again." 

The two men continue to make their way towards the long table where the others were enjoying breakfast. Yukio was quietly munching on her toast while discussing something with Negasonic, who was angrily saying something about her schoolwork while flicking bits of oatmeal everywhere, Colossus was eating his cereal clumsily while reading the newspaper, Rogue was doing something on her phone, trying to ignore Negasonic's rant. Wade stops doing his previous action and runs to his seat, licking his lips as he grabs anything nearby to eat. By the time he was done, his plate was filled with everything and he sits back and starts to dig in, ignoring the looks he getting by Negasonic. After a few minutes, he looks back at the girl and he smiles with a mouth full of food. 

"Hi Negasonic. Sorry about yesterday but you gotta admit that it was funny."   
  
"No it wasn't Wilson. It was idiotic and quite stupid."   
  
"Aren't those the same things?"   
  
Negasonic slams her palm on the table and looks at Wade with a glare. Yukio pats her friend's shoulder, smiling nervously as the glare continues.   
  
"Don't make me repeat yesterday Wade Wilson. I'm not afraid to get into trouble again."   
  
Wade laughs and continues to eat his food happily while Negasonic was seething and glaring and mumbling. Colossus folds his newspaper up and grabs his now empty bowl, taking it back to the kitchen and washing it. When he comes back, he goes to Negasonic and lifts her up and over his shoulder, ignoring the hits he was taking and starts to walk away. 

"PUT ME DOWN METAL HEAD! LET ME SEETHE IN PEACE." 

"We have talked about this little one. No threatening your family, even if one of the members is incredibly annoying."  
  
"Hey, I resent that Uncle Colossus. And to be fair, she's always like that."   
  
"I WILL GET YOU WILSON. Ow." 

"No threatening. Now, you're going to you are going to your room and you are going to finish up your work. I've seen you slacking off."  
  
Negasonic slumps on the metal shoulder, grumbling while sending an angry glare at Wade. Yukio finishes her food and excuses herself, speed walking a bit so she can go help her friend out. Rogue says good-bye to her team and she heads out the door with an extra tenseness to her step. Logan notices and wonders what was it. He ignores it though when he looks at his watch and sees the time. He let's out a string of silent curse words as he rapidly gets some fruit from the table and gently pulls Wade away from the table.

"Come on kid, Tony and Bruce are waiting for us and I don't want them on my ass. Shit, I still gotta go and get those stupid tools Tony needs."   
  
"You should really stop cursing dad, Uncle says it's bad for us."  
  
Logan looks at Wade and rolls his eyes while grabbing his keys and his coat from the from entrance. 

"Which uncle said that?"   
  
"All of them."   
  
"Whatever kid, get in the car and let's go."   
  
Wade hurries outside and towards the car, excitedly bouncing up and down while his dad locks the doors to the mansion. Logan walks to the car, whistling Twisted Nerve and chuckling when he occasionally sees Wade groan and even tap on the car impatiently.

"Speed up, come on! I thought you were my dad not my grandpa!"   
  
Logan unlocks the car and gets into the driver's seat, putting the key in and letting the car rev up and come to life. He looks at Wade, who was now in the car, bouncing up and down in his seat and messing with the window button.   
  
"I thought you were my son and not a gremlin."  
  
"Touche daddy-o."   
  
"Yeah, now put your seat belt on. I don't want another ticket because of your antics."   
  
"Ok, to be fair, I didn't know the cup was gonna hit a car."   
  
"You threw a giant cup filled with a milkshake. Out the window of my moving car. And you thought that it wouldn't hit something, much less a car?"   
  
Wade shrugs and pulls down his seat belt, clicking it into the slot and then looking forward, smiling as innocently as he could. Logan rolls his eyes and starts the drive, circling the large driveway before making his way through the archway gate. Once out onto the road, Wade starts to look out window and onto the sidewalk and street where he sees billboards and people and pets walk by. The steady music of the radio makes his head bop a bit and he starts to sing off tune, much to Logan's dismay. After what felt like hours, they arrived at a small but fancy looking store that read in big and brightly colored neon, _'Workshop Your Fancy.'_ Logan gets out the car first and then walks up to the passenger side, letting Wade out and then looking sternly at him. 

"Now Wade, I don't think I have to tell what you can and can't do. This trip will only last a few minutes so be careful."   
  
"Look but don't touch. I got it dad."   
  
"Alright alright, come on. Time to get Tony's oh so important shit."   
  
Wade giggles as he grabs hold of his father's hand and they both walk into the building. When they first walk in, the smell of industrial oil, burntness, and sweat waft into Wade's nose, instantly making him cough and sputter a bit. Logan holds tightly onto his son's hand in a calming fashion and he leads him to a counter where an old man with white hair, a burgundy button up shirt, a watch on his wrist and a thick pair of glasses was sitting and reading the newspaper. The old man looks up and quickly rolls up his article with a smile and he adjusts his glasses.   
  
"Logan, buddy, how've you been? I haven't seen your mug in awhile."   
  
"Hey Mr.Lee, yeah sorry for not visiting sooner. Kind of got trapped into working the dad shift of my life more and more."   
  
"Ha ha, I know how that feels. Now what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to run an errand for Tony. He says he needs some tools for a machine he's been working on. Says that it's important that I get these items to him ASAP." 

"Impatient that Tony Stark is. Well, tell me the parts and I'll be sure to get them for you."   
  
Logan digs into his coat pocket and pulls out a piece of paper, giving it to his friend behind the counter. Mr. Lee takes it and looks closely at it, nodding his head and smiling. Without saying another word, he goes to the back and starts to rummage through boxes and containers. Wade turns around and leans his back on the counter, looking back out the window. He sighed boringly and started to look around the store itself. He looked curiously looked at the different moving and surprisingly shiny parts that were chaotically organized in rows and hanging on the walls. He was about to reach out and grab onto to a bright and glowing orb thing but suddenly, something in the corner of eye catches him off guard. He turns around and spots the thing that caught his eye. It was a jar and it looked like it was being kicked around with careless abandonment. He looks closely looks at the jar and he sees something moving in like crazy. He quickly goes out of the store, ignoring his father's yells, and he follows the jar all the way to an abandoned alleyway. He looks around and spots the scratched up jar, sighing when he sees something big and furry in it. He calmly walks up to the jar and then looks down at it. His eyes widened at his discovery. It was a spider. A cool looking one at that. It was curled in on itself and it looked frightened and lonely. Wade picks up the jar, causing the spider inside of it to hiss and frantically move its head. Wade put the jar closer to his face and observed the spider inside of it. It seemed to calm down and even look at him just as curiously as him. He smiles and pulls the jar back from his face, happy that the spider was at least calm enough. Wade sits down on the ground and pulled the jar up to his face again, smiling and reassuring the spider that he means no harm. 

"Hello there little spider. Please don't feel scared of me. Here, I'll introduce myself. I'm Wade. Wade Wilson."

Wade looked around the alley and finds a brick. He picks it up and sets the jar down, aiming and trying not to hurt his new friend. 

"I'm going to free you, so please don't move too much. I'll get you out and then you can come home with me." 

The little spider looks like he was nodding his head and the move was interrupted when Wade slams the brick as hard as he could onto the jar. He continued to slam the brick down until the jar cracks and eventually breaks. Wade throws the brick, wincing when the sharp end starts cut him on his thumb, and he picks the small glass pieces off of his new friend. He then carefully cups the curled up spider and holds it. 

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt? If so, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you-"   
  
Wade was cut off when the little spider shifted towards his bloody thumb, biting it and even licking the blood off of it. Wade ecstatically jumped and gasped, making the spider shift and almost jump up.

"YOU LICKED ME! THAT SHOWS APPRECIATION!" 

"WADE, COME ON. WE'RE LEAVING." 

Wade holds onto the spider closely and he runs out of the alleyway, with a happy and goofy smile on his face. When he gets out of the alleyway, he turns his head towards his dad and runs towards him. What he didn't see was a drone hovering a few feet away from him, watching him and the spider closely. Logan notices and he grabs a piece of rock and throws it at the drone. Wade catches up with his father and he bounces up and down. 

"Dad,dad,dad! Look what I found!"   
  
"Come on Wade get in the car. We need to go." Logan rushes Wade into the passenger seat and keeps his eyes close on the now broken drone. He gets to the driver's seat and shuts the door, huffing and looking forward. He then looks to his son and jumped when he sees what he has in his hand. 

"Dad! I found a spider! I rescued it from a jar!"   
  
"Wade, why do you have that in here?"   
  
"I told you dad, I saved him. He's my friend now!" 

Logan looks at the spider and then back at his happy looking son. Wade looked at his father like he wanted to ask permission. Logan sighed and then cringed a bit when he spider shifted in Wade's hands. 

"Fine, you can keep him, but what you are keeping up with him and taking care of him. And keep him away from me." 

Wade happily proclaims his excitement and he faces forward, looking down at the spider. Wade then started to think of a name while the car moves again. Logan keeps stealing quick glances at his son who was petting the spider affectionately. Logan smiles slyly and he continues to drive forward. After a few minutes, they finally make it to the driveway of the Stark Tower. Logan parks his car and gets out of the car, going towards the passenger side to let Wade out and getting the supplies. Wade was still looking happily at the spider in his hands and the spider was making some sort of happy clicking/chirping noise, almost like he was trying to communicate with him. Wade follows his dad towards the building and looks up at the building. He smiles and lifts up the spider, showing him the tall building. 

"This is the building that my two uncles live and work in. And even better, this is where the greatest team in New York meet and hang out and go on awesome missions. Well, not as awesome as our missions. You've heard of the X-Men? You'll like them better because I'm a part of the team." 

Logan chuckles and looks at his son for a quick second. 

"So, since you're little friend will be staying with us, you thought of what to call him?"   
  
Wade looked at his friend in his hands and then smiles. 

"His name is Peter." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is more words than action, I just wanted to give Otto the spotlight for awhile so everything can make sense. By the way, I love how much love this story is getting. Continue to read it and I'll dish out more cuteness for all of you.

A stressed out Otto bustles through his lab while his other partners were looking the security feed for the drone. Otto keeps pacing back and forth, looking from the clock, to his container of spiders, to the worrying looks of his fellow scientists, and then back at his monitors. He scowls and then thinks back to what Norman said. 

'48 hours, that's not enough time. Goddammit Norman.' 

Otto makes his way to the monitors and peers at the screen in complete disbelief. The screen was completely snowy and staticy. The scientists tried to get the feed back up but Otto angrily slammed his fist on the table, startling everybody around him. 

"Where is Subject #5? You all should've found him by now, and yet here I am, looking at the screen with no progress at all. What have you got to say?" 

"Dr. Octavius, please calm down. It wasn't our fault that our drone is offline. A man spotted us and threw a rock at it." 

"What? He just threw a rock our drone? Was he on to us or does he just hate drones?" 

"From what we can gather sir, he looked at the drone and then threw the rock, sir. But we did find something out. Subject #5 is alive, but he's with the man and a little boy." 

"What?! He's with a family? No, goddammit. This whole thing is going to shit. Is there any information on the man and boy? Anything distinct about him? Did you at least see where they went?" 

"No sir, but the boy in question who was holding Subject #5 was around 5 years of age, black and red hoodie, black cargo shorts, red shoes, blonde hair and a few band-aids on his face. The man with him was of a big type build, wearing a green coat, a white shirt underneath, baggy jeans and messy brown hair." 

"That could be any 5 year old and any man out in New York today. Did you get a good look at the car, anything that's actually useful? Come on people, we've got only 42 hours left and I don't waste time on looking for every scruffy looking blonde 5 year old and their rough and tugged father."

The scientists all look at each other in distress and they quickly look back at their notes. They tried to hack back into the drone and get it to fly again but the rock damaged any chance at that with how hard and how fast it was thrown. Many of them cursed and sighed heavily underneath their breath as they tried to find anything useful. Suddenly, on of the scientists stood up and exclaimed something. 

"Dr. Octavius, they were all last scene at the 'Workshop Your Fancy store.' There might be some cameras outside of the store and we might get something out of the employee that served them. 

Otto clapped his hands together and thanked God as he walks towards the door, taking off his lab coat and then puts onto his normal jacket. 

"S-sir, what are you doing?" 

Otto ignores his colleagues and just puts on his hat. He goes out of the door and quickly walks towards the exit of the whole building, ignoring the look of the very few looks he's getting from other scientists and directors. He makes it out and then takes out his keys, pressing the button violently and listening carefully for the clicking of his car. Once he finds it, he hurriedly gets in and makes his way towards his destination. He seethed all the way through his trip and starts to think about how he can keep Subject #5 from going anywhere else. Suddenly, his anger turned into morbid curiosity as he thought about what this morning. 

'How did that little spider get out of his tank and then have the mind to go straight towards the exit? He's just a tiny spider, the lid to the tank was at least a hundred or more times his body weight and the exit was difficult to get to unless you took specific directions. So how did he do all of this?'

Otto was so caught up in his theories and thinking that he almost missed his turn. Angry honking was heard as he slowed down and made his turn, not caring about anything except for his mission. He sighs a deep breath when he finally sees the place and, as smoothly as possible, parks in the street and looks up at the store. The store was normal, nothing too wild but nothing too plain either. The blue sign looked worn and looking through the glass windows, he sees a teen helping out a customer with something in his hand that looks like some kind of part. Otto then startles up to see two cameras on each side of the building, moving around and surveying the area. Otto smiles to himself and he gets out of his car and he makes his way to the store. He pushes open the doors and a little bell sounds with a cheerful ring that makes Otto irritated. 

"I'll be right with you sir, I'm almost done helping this customer, please be patient." 

Otto looks at the teen who spoke to him who was now bundling up the items the woman was buying. Otto tapped his foot impatiently as he watches the woman asking more questions and getting more information. The woman finally says a very grateful 'thank you' as she walks out happily and the teen behind the counter says next. Otto strides towards the counter with a calm expression and he forces a smile onto his face as he gets closer. Otto leans forward and looks at the teen who was looking quite confused and a little bit nervous. 

"How may I help you today? We have a big sale on mechanical parts for this week only and we have-" 

"Shush for a moment and listen kid. I'm looking for a man who was in here earlier. A man with sort of big build, wild hair, green coat, white shirt underneath, he was with a kid also. Blonde hair, red and black hoodie, black cargo shorts, band-aids on his face, ringing any bells. 

The teen looks at Otto in shock and horror. He couldn't make any words come out incoherently and he was close to pushing the emergency button underneath the counter. 

"S-sir, I'm sorry, but I-i'm not sure I know who're talking about. M-my shift only just started-" 

"Well then, let me see has actually seen the people I'm talking about. Or, better yet, let me see the security footage. It'll just be easier that way." 

The teen was starting to hover over the emergency button until he feels a strong hand on his shoulder from behind. He turns around to see his boss, Mr.Lee smiling and the teen let out a sigh of relief. Mr. Lee pushes the teen gently away and looks at Otto with a mean stare. Otto returns the expression as he was now tapping his finger on the marble counter. 

"What seems to be the trouble, sir? Are you harassing my employee here or something else, because I have no time for customers who make my employees feel uncomfortable." 

"If you must know, Mr. Lee, I was looking for two people and I was hoping to get some information from this young lad right here. So, kindly, help me find what I'm looking for." 

"Who are you looking for? I'm sorry you have to hear this from me, but you sound shady and not in the good way." 

Otto huffs out a breath as the man in front of him stared him down, one hand on the counter and the other one in his pocket just to call the police. 

"They have something of mines and I wish to have it back, will you please help me?" 

"Depends, what do they have of yours that you want back so desperately?" 

"An experiment. If I don't get it back, I could lose my job. Now, help me old man." 

"You know, with that attitude of yours, I think you deserve to lose your job. Also, an experiment? What kind of experiment? A lethal or something else dangerous?" 

Otto snarls and throws his hands up in the air in frustration. He turns on his heel and stomps his way out of the store and towards his car when he suddenly sees something out the corner of his eye in the alleyway. He walks towards it and let's out a deep and angering breath. It was his drone, broken and dented to hell and the sound of sparks and electronic whirring were heard from it. He picks it up carefully and examines it, seeing if something was salvageable. He groaned and threw the drone down, breaking it further as he couldn't find anything worth his while. He angrily walks back to his car and slams the door behind him, not caring if he broke his glass or not. He grips the steering wheel tightly and then looks to his dashboard where a screen was on it. He presses a button, making the screen come to life and then present him with options. Otto scrolls to find his and once he found he found it, he presses a number and sits there, waiting for someone to pick up. Soon enough, a man picks up, looking nervous and disheveled. 

"Dr. O'Riley, I have some instructions I wish to give. Are any of the other scientists able to hear this right now?" 

"They all say yes sir, what instructions do you wish to give?" 

"I have found out that the man and kid have gone into the store and that the store has two security cameras. I want you to try and hack them. See where they go or at least what direction they went. I want it the next time I call, understand." 

"Yes sir, Dr. Octavius, we're getting onto it right now. Is that all?" 

Otto didn't say anything and he turned the call off, huffing and looking around again. He was so close, but where was has his experiment gone.  
\---------------------------------  
Wade was happily sitting on the couch with his new friend, who was now comfortably in a box, and he was watching as his father and his uncles were talking about something that he didn't understand. 

"Thanks again Wolvy, I almost thought you weren't coming." 

"I almost didn't but hey, my kid was excited, what was I gonna do, stay home and listen to Wade's constant pleading to go to his 'favorite place?' No thank you, I'd rather drive 15 minutes with Peter than hear that noise."

"Hey, Peter isn't bad, he's actually really cool. Look at him uncle, doesn't he look cool?" 

Wade starts to gently pet Peter's head and body with one finger and his smile widens when Peter lets out more happy chirps and clicks. Logan gets a shiver down his spine as Peter moves onto Wade's hand and stay there, almost like he's hugging his hand. Tony smiles and walks up to Wade and Peter and he also pokes at the little spider. 

"I gotta admit, I thought the spider would be a bit more reclusive towards other people, considering the condition you found him in. Wait, is he venomous?" 

Wade shrugs and looks at Peter was now crawling up his hand and onto his forearm. 

"Are you venomous little buddy? If so, you're even cooler." 

"I hope it's not otherwise, I'm putting it back where we found him." 

"No dad, he's cool and he's my friend. I'm keeping my promise to be his friend and protect him." 

Peter was now chirping even more happily and he snuggled up to Wade's forearm nicely. Tony smiles and chuckles. Bruce followed along pursuit and just shakes his head playfully. Logan shivers quietly and just walks up to Wade. 

"Come on kid, we have to go. Charles will be wanting us back soon." 

"Oh, ok. Say goodbye Peter!" 

The little spider crawls back into the box and starts to chirp and click. Tony and Bruce were both weirded out and curious at the same time by the interaction but they didn't question it while Wade skips towards the elevator. Logan follows behind and patiently walks into the elevator, pushing the lobby button and feeling the place shift and move. Wade hums quietly at Peter while Logan watches cautiously at the spider. He then remembered that drone that came out of nowhere. He was happy to be rid of it but he was also a bit paranoid. That drone didn't seem to attack, just survey. It didn't even look like a regular weaponized drone, it was just...normal. Logan huffed out in frustration as the door opens up. Wade follows behind, carefully making sure he's holding on tightly to the box. Once outside, Logan was about to press the button for his car when suddenly, he hears a series of angry clicks and chirps coming from Peter. Wade startles a bit as he watches the hairs on Peter's body perk up and he sees the spider bare fangs and move around. Logan looked back at his son and now....panicking spider pet. His mind was going in defense mode when the spider crawled out the box and stayed perfectly perched on the edge, looking at something. Logan was about to say something but he was cut off by another angry hiss from the spider. 

"What is it Peter? Is something wrong? Are you okay?" 

Suddenly, Logan heard footsteps coming his side and he whipped around to see a balding big guy with a sweater on and a nervous look to his face. He was sweating and holding a clipboard, looking intently at the little spider.

"Hello young friend, I would like your help with something, if you please." 

Logan stepped in front of Wade and could see the annoyed look on the man's face. Wade peeked around his dad a bit and Peter was unusually quiet, still perched on the edge of the box but still looking dangerously at the strange man. 

"Do I know you from somewhere bub? If so, I'm sorry, but I can't remember you." 

The man snarled a bit and straightened up, leaning a bit so he could see Wade and the spider. Logan reached behind himself and, without looking away from the man, he pushed Wade towards the car. 

"Wade, get in the car." 

Wade nodded his head and made his way towards the passenger seat of the car, cautiously opening the car door while holding onto his friend. The man kept looking at Logan but kept doing sideways glances at Wade, who was now safely in his seatbelt and trying to calm Peter down. Logan growled lowly and walked up to the man, staring deeply at him and restraining himself from assaulting. 

"Listen here, 'buddy,' I don't know who you are, but you're giving off some vibes that I don't like. If I see you again, just know that I won't hold myself back." 

The man shook his head nervously and he backed away slowly while grumbling something under his breath. Logan scoffs and walks back to his car with an mean stride to it. He gets to the door and looks back at the man, who was just glaring. Logan gets into his car and slams the door close, grumbling and fumbling with the keys. Wade watches with almost amusement as he watched his father curse under his breath while trying to put the key in the ignition. Without another word, Logan starts the car and he steadily starts to drive away. 

"That guy back there was weird. If you see him again, don't hesitate to call for help. I'll be there in a heartbeat." 

"Okay dad, but...who was that?" 

"I don't know and I don't want to know." 

With that, Wade just looked at his friend quietly and smiled. Peter chirped and clicked happily seeing his friend's face and Logan just looked forward quietly. He was too busy thinking. 

'What did that guy really want?'


	4. Chapter 4

Wade stared intently at Peter in his box as they were enjoying the ride. Logan was still grumbling about something that Wade didn't understand but he knew it was something bad. Or worse. Wade shook his head gently and looked back at Peter who was happily chirping around half eaten pizza slice that was given to him by accident. 

"Hey dad! Peter likes pizza! Do you think he likes other human food?" 

"I don't know kid, but I'm already crossing the line at pizza. Why'd you even give him that?" 

"I dropped the slice in the box and he went after it. I let him do it because I wanted to see his reaction." 

Logan pursed his lips together in a thin line and looked back at road. They were getting close to their home and Wade bounced excitedly as he lifted up the box to show Peter the road ahead of him. 

"Look Peter! That's our house up ahead! It's big, isn't it cool? You'll meet other people too, although I don't think you'll like some people in there, *Cough*Negasonic*Cough*" 

Wade felt a soft smack in the back of his head and Logan was mumbling again about 'being nice' and 'not making anyone upset.' Wade playfully pouted and looked back at Peter who was lifting up his front legs like he was trying to reach out. Wade pulled his face closer to Peter and unexpectedly, Peter puts his hairy legs on Wade's face and chirped...worriedly. Wade lifted up his eyebrows in surprise. 'Is....is he worried about when I got smacked in the back of the head?' Just then, Logan brakes hard, making Wade jolt forward and Peter turn on his back, violently clicking and wondering what happened. 

"Come on Bub, bring in your friend and remember: make sure you keep him close and calm." 

Wade lifts up his head and nods his head before looking back at Peter, who was still on his back. Wade reaches into the box and gently flips Peter onto his legs. Peter scuttled around and made even more worried clicks and chirps. Wade just smiled and opened the car door, walking out and continuing to look at his little worried friend. 

"Don't worry Peter, I'm okay. See, nothing has happened to me. I'm fine. Now, about you. What should I do for you? Because I know this isn't a good environment for you, Uncle Tony and Bruce made that fact clear. Maybe I could.." 

"Hey kid, sorry for disrupting your...conversation, but you have to remember the rules: no crazy schemes outside of the house." 

"What makes you think I'm doing a crazy scheme? I'm only doing something for a friend. Is that so wrong?" 

"Don't get smart, just get in the house and continue what you were doing, I'm gonna go talk to Charles." 

Logan steps inside the mansion and goes into a room while Wade goes upstairs to his room to find supplies for his plan. As he was running, he suddenly was met with a heavy metal body and almost stumbled on his back. He looked up to see Colossus, who was holding a newspaper and looking very concerned about the boy he bumped into. Wade regains his balance and holds the box close to him so he do a somewhat surprise of what his new friend was.

"Colossus! Just the sensible person I wanted to see. I got a new friend and I was wondering if you know how to make him comfortable. Any suggestions?" 

"Wade, what're you talking about? What's in the box? It better not be anything dangerous. We don't want a recreation of last month." 

"For the last time, it wasn't my fault none of you taught me about shapeshifters. But no, it's something way cooler!" 

Wade extended his arms out to present his metal uncle his new friend. Colossus stepped forward a bit and peeked in, worried until he saw the little spider that scuttling around. Peter chirped a bit and crawled back to Wade a bit, not sure about this new and strange face in front of him. Colossus was a little less worried but he still didn't trust it. 

"His name is Peter! I rescued him and dad let me keep me! He's my best friend now and dad says he's my responsibility now. Do you think you could help?" 

Wade looks down at Peter contently and the little spider chirped happily at his friend's confession of friendship. Wade smiles and chuckles a bit before looking determined at his uncle. Colossus sighs and stands up straight, rubbing his neck a bit and looking around. 

"Wade, are you sure it's a good idea to keep.....him here? I mean, it's good that you have a companion but I don't think keeping a wild animal here is a good idea-" 

"I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM! I'll make sure he's comfortable and I-i'll make sure he's happy! He'll be nice! I promise! Won't you Peter?" 

Colossus watches as Wade looks into the box with purpose and he here's Peter chirping and clicking in a violent but happy tone. Colossus has never seen that before and he didn't even want to question Wade's antics because it just makes things worse. Colossus just groans and walks up to Wade, putting a hand on his shoulder and squating a bit to get to Wade's height. 

"So, you care for this little friend right? And you want him to be comfortable right? I suggest putting some dirt and a few leaves and grass in the box along with some rocks. I think my gardening tools are in my closet in a box on the floor. Now, go in there and get what you need, and be sure to do everything before you have to go to class." 

Wade bounced excitedly up and down and leaned into Colossus for a supposed hug but, it was difficult because he was holding his box. Colossus pats Wade's head and pulls away, getting up and stretching before letting Wade run past him and into his room.

"REMEMBER, ONLY WHAT YOU NEED AND GET DONE BEFORE YOUR CLASSES!" 

"GOT IT! Oooh, a magazine!" 

"Hey!"

\-------------  
"Sir, are you ok? You seem a bit...out of it." 

"I'm fine Dr. O'Riley, but I did make a discovery. I have found the people that stole Subject 5 from us." 

Dr. Octavius rubs his heads nervously and happily as he looks down at his clipboard and looks at the numbers on it. 

"Listen to me, get three drones out of charging. I've got a lead and we need to act quick before night falls." 

"Sir, are you okay? We can wait until tomo-" 

"NO, I NEED IT DONE TODAY!" 

The scientist on the other side of the call falls silent and the only thing that can be heard was the sound of bustling scientists trying to work. A heavy sigh finally breaks the tension, which was still present but heavily ignored. 

"Right away sir. Is there anything else you want us to do?" 

"Yes, look up the license plate I have and see who it belongs to. Then, find out where he lives. We're getting this right or else." 

"Right....right sir. On it, sir." 

"Tell me what you have and send me the address. I'll be waiting." 

"Alright sir, we'll get back to you. Signing out." 

Dr. Octavius smiles as he hangs up his phone and carelessly throws it onto the passenger seat. He felt an overwhelming amount of happiness and nervousness as he starts his car and heads out in search of his missing opportunity.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Wade jogs out into the backyard, box in under his left arm and a tiny gardening shovel in his right hand. He looks around a bit before walking towards the garden. He gently gets on his knees and places his friend down beside him. Wade pets Peter on his body real quick and turned towards the dirt patch. He hums a familiar tune in his head as he digs up some dirt and puts it in the box. Peter, watching in amusement, crawled out of the box and watches his comfortable spot fill with dirt. He makes a few curious and happy chirps as his friend continued to do his business. Wade smiles and looks in the box to see that the dirt was almost halfway up the box. He puts the shovel down and grabs a couple of rocks in different sizes. He quickly places them in a kind of decorative way and goes back to the dirt patch, picking up different leaves and scattering them in the box. Peter became more curious and excited as Wade clapped his hands together and looked at him, smiling. 

"Alright, now that it's more of your environment, you can be a lot more comfortable." 

Wade outstretched out his hand towards Peter and pulls the box closer to him with his other. Peter contently complies and starts to climb up on his friend's hand, chirping as he's lifted up and put in the box. He scuttled around the box a bit, looking at his new additions and then looking at Wade. Wade takes that as a sign that his little friend likes his new home.

"I'm glad you like it." Peter chirps and clicks making Wade smile more until he hears the distinct call of his name being shouted across the garden by his father. 

"Wade. Get back in here, don't think you can just hide in the garden and ignore your schoolwork. Get back in here and don't bring your friend in the classroom." 

The boy frowned and looked back at now worrying spider. Wade smiles in reassurance and gently uses his finger to pat Peter's head. The little spider purrs, freaking purrs, in satisfactory before Wade removes his finger, reluctantly, from his friend's face. Wade pushes the box further into the bushes and tries his best to hide his friend. Peter lets out a choir of worried chirps and clicks as Wade gets up to leave. 

"Don't worry Peter, I'll be back soon. I'm keeping you safe from harm until I get back, so please calm down and just wait here, okay?" 

Silence was heard until a single chirp came from Peter, like an answer to Wade's question. Wade blew a kiss to Peter and starts sprinting towards his dad. When he got there, he couldn't help but feel anxious about his friend being open like that. He sounded so worried and scared. Wade gripped the front hem of his shirt and gently ringed it out nervously. His father spots this twitch and places a soft but firm grip on his son's shoulder.

"Kid, come on, you have to go to class. Peter will still be here by the time you get back." 

"But...but...he sounded so worried. Like he didn't want to be left alone." 

Logan froze a bit and looked at his son's sad and anxious eyes. Never in his life has he seen his son more engaged with an animal before. Weird part is, does he actually know what that thing was saying or something?

"Kid, does Peter.....talk to you, in any way?" 

"No, he just does chirps and clicks. Although, I petted him and he purred! Isn't that cool dad? He actually purred! I think he really likes me!" 

Logan was very torn between being weirded out by his son and his spider communicating like this or should he just encourage his son being a good pet owner. Either one is really foreign to him in the moment and all he could do was to sigh and guide Wade in the house and to the classroom. Wade was still a bit fidgety but it stops a bit once inside his classroom. He quietly walks towards the plastic chairs and sits in one. Negasonic comes in along with Yukio close behind her, smiling like usual. They both sit next to each other and near Wade. Logan still had a pang of parental worry in him when he notices that Wade not doing his usual banter with Negasonic. It was a weird sight and he would've stuck around longer but he suddenly felt a cold and metal hand on his shoulder. Logan whips around to come face Colossus and Xavier. 

"Logan, you look troubled, is something the matter friend?" 

"Ah, it's nothing to worry about Metal Man. You just continue your class."

Logan slips past both his colleagues and goes upstairs to probably drink. Colossus just stares at Xavier for a minute and they both shrug it off. They both entered the class and made the way to the front of the class. Negasonic was mildly listening while her friend was perked up and posed herself so that she could get the most done and Wade, he was too worried to think about lessons. He wanted to go back to Peter and not be in this boring classroom all done. He wanted to be back with his spider. Wade sighs and tries his best to listen to whatever his uncles were teaching. At least it could possibly distract him long enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Wade felt undeniably bored in class as his one of his uncles was talking on and on about something. He kept looking around the room in secretive ways, trying to find something to entertain himself. All he found was Negasonic and Yukio talking to each other, some letters on the wall, and his uncle still talking. It felt really dragged on. He wanted to hit his head on something to make him pass out and make this class start getting interesting. Just as Wade felt like he was gonna pass out, a timer went off, signaling that the lesson was over. Xavier perked up a bit and put down the chalk in his hand. He then turned his chair around and looked at the children with a happy grin on his face. 

"Alright little ones, it is time for break. Be back here in 10 minutes and don't make us come after you. Wade." 

Xavier had a very strict, parental tone when referring to the small boy who wasn't even paying attention. As soon as he waved his hand dismissively, Wade wasted no time running out the room and towards the back door towards the backyard. Once outside, he happily skips his way to Peter's secret hiding bush. He gets on his knees and quickly pulls out the box that was covered in leaves. Wade makes quick work of removing some of the leaves that were covering the top and he peers in. Suddenly, dread filled him as he saw Peter on his back...all legs were folded onto his body...and he wasn't moving. Wade felt teary eyed as gently nudged his little friend in the side, hoping upon hoping he wasn't dead. 

"Peter...Peter! Please be awake, please please please." 

Wade begged and pleaded until he heard a small click. Suddenly, the legs that were still twitched and stretched out. Wade reached out and gently flipped his friend over, sniffling, but smiling as he saw Peter opening and closing his pincers, like he was yawning. Even the eyes looked a bit blurry and half lidded. Wade giggled and pressed his nose even deeper into box where Peter kind of nuzzled it. The blonde boy pulled back, giggling some more as his nose crinkled from the hairs his brushed against. He stopped his giggling fit when he heard two sets of footsteps stomping towards him. He scooted closer to bush in a weird attempt to try and hide Peter away. 

"Whatcha got there Wade? You know Xavier has rules about bringing something dangerous." 

The annoying nag of Negasonic get closer as she grabs ahold of Wade's shoulders and tries to peek inside the box curiously. 

"I know that, but Colossus and Dad already gave me the go ahead." 

"Then why is this thing not in your room? Why are you trying to hide it? What even is it anyway?" 

The struggling continued as Negasonic peered more and more over Wade's shoulder while Wade himself was getting a bit nervous about Peter meeting her. Unfortunately, Negasonic saw what was inside and gasped a bit, mostly out of awe at the creature. 

"Oh a spider?!" 

"He's not just a spider, he's Peter!" 

"Peter? Really Wade, that sounds so normal for an animal such as this. Now let me see some more of it." 

"Ok, but promise me that you won't do anything to startle him. The rules are look but don't touch." 

"Alright alright. Now let me see!" 

Negasonic backed up to let Wade get out from the bush. Once he stood up and turned around to face his classmate, he saw that Yukio was there also, with that same smile on her face. Wade smiled as well and gestured both of them to come and look inside. The two girls hesitantly walked over and peered inside the box, almost looking awestruck at the creature. 

"Look at him, isn't he the coolest?!" 

Once the girls were in clear view of Peter, the little spider looked a bit hesitant himself and turned around in an almost annoyed and snooty fashion. Negasonic got upset and crinkled her nose, much to Wade's dismay. Yukio tried to calm her friend down but she already had her arms crossed and her face twisted in a frown. 

"That thing is the most boring creature I've ever seen, and I've seen way more boring stuff." 

Before Wade could protest, a sudden web came from Peter and attached itself to Negasonic's face. There was a pause before the webbed faced girl erupted into her power that burned off the webbing. She looked at the blonde and stepped forward, growling as Yukio tried again to calm her friend. 

"YOU'RE DEAD WILSON!" 

Negasonic rushed forward in high speed and Wade barely had time to dodge. He protectively held the box close to him as he rolled on the ground and quickly himself up in time to dodge another high speed attack. The little boy kept running from his high speeding classmate until he was in the front yard. He hid behind a car and tried to calm his breath. Soon he could hear the sound of the adults calling for him. 

"WADE, YOU GET BACK HERE AND APOLOGIZE." 

Wade huffed out his cheeks and looked at Peter who had dawned on a worrying look. Wade shook his head and smiled at his friend. 

"That was Negasonic's fault. She failed to see your awesomeness. Now, let's just stay here until everything's calmed down, shall we?" 

A happy chirp came from Peter. The little spider crawled in circles like an excited dog who'd just heard that it was going for a walk. Wade looked into the box and sighed contently. 

"You know Peter, I never got the chance to say thank you for healing my cut. I didn't notice it until later, but I still like it. You're like...MAGIC! That adds more to the list of reasons you're my best friend." 

Peter steadied his legs on the edge of the box in an attempt to look at his friend. He let out a steady chirp then click in happiness. Wade continued without another thought.

"Don't worry Peter, I will protect you, no matter what. And I don't care how many times I get grounded, it was still Negasonic's fault-" 

"Wade!" 

The boy paused and slowly looked down at his friend. He blinked a few times before leaning forward some more. 

"Wade!" 

There was another pause and then, in a split second, Wade smiled brightly and giggled a bit. Peter opened all his eyes in a sort of happy way, even his pincers were kind of upwards so they imitated a smile. 

"Peter!" 

Wade just nodded, still taken back by this new discovery. 

"That's right! Peter." Wade lifted his hand from the box and pointed a finger at himself. "Wade!" 

"Peter....loves....Wade!!" 

After that, the little spider let out excited and happy chirps while getting off the edge and running around again. Wade giggled again and adjusted his sitting position until he was on his knees. He placed the box on the ground and leaned forward enough that he could smell the fresh dirt inside. 

"I will love you too!" 

"Peter..loves..Wade!" 

Wade giggled and nuzzled his nose into box, making Peter lift up his front legs and repeating the action in the car, where he 'held' the boy's face while chirping and purring. However, the moment soon ended when he heard the deadly buzz of something above him. He looked up and saw 6 giant drones, all with lined hooks on them. Wade quickly got up and tried to leave but the drones were faster, hooking onto his jacket sleeves and pulling them back until his arms involuntarily opened, releasing the box with a thump. The other cables tried to hook onto Peter's box but with all of his strength, Wade unhooked his sleeves and dove for box, protecting it like he promised. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted off the ground in a haphazardly way and the box fell again, only this time, a two drones caught it and sped away somewhere. Wade's heart shattered as he watched his friend being carried away by the drones, not even caring that he was still being lifted up by these drones. 

"WADE!" 

The boy struggled and looked back to see his father and his two uncles standing near the car he was hiding behind. Wade didn't care though. He looked back at the two drones that have his friend and he tried struggle and reach out but all the struggling did was make the drones drop him without a second thought. The small boy cried as the drones carted away the box containing his friend. He wanted to scream but his voice was lost. He felt so sad at the moment that he didn't even register that his father was now carrying him gently in his arms. He reached out and struggled again, crying and wailing for his lost friend until and he was turned around in his father's arms and hugged. Wade didn't notice the sad looks on the adults faces as they watched him cry and wail. Soon, the wailing calmed down a bit into sniffles and he was soon carried away into the mansion while his uncles were patting his back and trying to comfort him. 

Meanwhile, Peter hissed loudly at the drones and tried to jump out but to no avail. He was trapped in the box until he was at his destination. The drones humming made the spider even more annoyed as they all made it the rooftop, where Peter could see 7 humans with big grins on their faces. That wasn't the grin he wanted. He wanted Wade's grin. But where's Wade? Why was he taken away from Wade? WHERE WAS HIS FRIEND? Those thoughts came out as hisses as he saw his 'father.' He scooted back into a corner of a box, not wanting that man to touch him. He liked Wade's soft caring hands, not rough and uncaring hands. The doctor proclaimed loudly as he peered at the hissing and curled up spider, reveling in the fact that he'd done it, he'd found his creation. Him and the other scientists all get off the roof and hurry into the lab, ignoring the sadness that overtook Peter in that moment. He was going to the bad place. He didn't like that place. Suddenly, loud and bustling noises punched the spider's senses, causing him to shuffle and hiss some more. With a scowling snarl on his face, the doctor poured Peter back inside his glass inhabit and locked it up tight this time. 

"Once Osborn is here and sees what a beauty you are, I'll be reach beyond my wildest dreams! Dr. Manning, call Mr. Osborn immediately and don't stop until he gets on the line. Dr. O'Riley, get the DNA and presentation ready. Everyone else, keep working. We need to show Osborn that we are ready for the world!" 

Screams erupted everywhere. Peter silently hissed and dug himself deeper into the corner of his terrarium. He felt lonely without his friend. He didn't want to be back in this place. He wanted to be back in the box, seeing Wade's grinning face and comforting blue eyes instead a cold dead stare from brown eyes and sort of malicious smile coming from his 'father.' The area he was in suddenly got dark as a sheet was placed over it. Peter curled into himself again and sadly chirped. 

"Wade"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how you get so into writing a story, that you feel all the emotions that you want your readers to feel? 
> 
> I got that while writing this chapter and I legit snarled and scowled at Doc Ock for taking Peter away! Don't worry, the next chapter is happy though. Because the boys need it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy fluff chapter like I promised! Featuring Logan being a proud and good papa! 
> 
> And P.S, you're gonna think I'm weird for the shit that's gonna go down.

Logan, Charles, and Colossus all look worriedly over at Wade who was slowly licking his vanilla ice cream. Logan tried multiple times to talk to his son but all the little boy did was give him a look and then go back to his ice cream. The older man gave up half way and just went to discuss what happened outside.

"Obviously, whatever those drones were here for got it. What's the problem?" 

"Charles, those drones literally had the nerve to spy on us and then had no problem with dropping off my kid like some sack of potatoes." 

"Logan calm down, they won't come back now. They got what they want now let's focus on bigger tasks at hand." 

"So we're not gonna investigate those shady looking drones that followed us all the way to the mansion and even put my son into danger?! We're just gonna ignore the fact that Wade was defending that spider like any kid would and that the drones had no problem carrying my son like some sort of rag doll? There is obviously some shady business going around in the science world!" 

Logan snarled at his two friends and just groaned when Charles rolled up to him with a stone face on. Colossus just stood in the back, wishing this conversation was just over with already.

"Logan, friend, I'm not saying that those drones were a problem, I'm saying that since the drones have what they needed, then we don't need to worry about it. I mean, I'm pretty sure we could get the Avengers to look into this situation more than we can but for now, we can't do anything." 

The older man snarled again and looked back at Wade who was almost done with his ice cream but also stared blankly at it, sniffling a bit and wiping off some of his tears. Logan wants to say that he'll find his friend and he'll be back, but reality was a bit stronger for him and he couldn't really get anything into his imagination. Instead, he sucked in breath and walked slowly towards his son, crouching down and trying to smile. Wade side eyed his father and slowly turned his head towards his father, ignoring the still melting ice cream in his hands. 

"Hey Wade, how about tomorrow, we go to Uncle Tony and Uncle Bruce and we have ourselves a family movie night. Does that sound fun?" 

Wade slowly nodded his head and looked back at his ice cream, still eating it slowly but surely. Logan sighed again and got up from his spot. He walked away from his son with one last pat on the back. Charles and Colossus felt like saying something to improve the atmosphere but it died when Logan brushed past them and went outside. They two men ignored it and just went back to their rooms, calling it a night and trying to get rid of the tension. Once Logan comes back into the mansion, he was holding onto the box that Peter was in. Wade opened his eyes wide and got out of his seat and jogging towards his father. Logan passed off the box and he led his son upstairs and into Wade's room. Once inside, Wade places the box on his night stand and then gets into his bed, not bothering to take off his clothes. Logan tiredly laid on Wade's bed, magically expecting sleep to cure all the problems of today. Just as Logan began to close his eyes, he felt weight shift and hug him. He lifted his head up to see Wade hugging his giant chest and smiling sadly. 

"I know it isn't your fault dad. You were doing awesome at letting me keep him. I guess it was kind of my fault though. I did kind of sprung this on you guys without any permission. I'm just worried about Peter. I wonder if he's mad at me for breaking his promise." 

Logan gently took off Wade's hoodie and slowly ran his fingers through the boy's blonde and wild hair. They both fell silent until Logan suddenly sat up and grabbed Wade in a playful chokehold while ruffing up his hair. Wade made sounds of protest but Logan just laughed and continued to play with the boy's hair. 

"You little scamp! Hehhehheh! Don't ever say anything like that! You did your best and Peter will still be your friend. I'm sure some day he'll be coming back and you'll be reunited. For now, start getting happy again, I don't like grumpy Wade." 

Wade smiled and laughed as he wrestled out his father's arms and started to 'fight' him. The room was filled with giggles and chuckles that made the previous tension and gloominess disappear in an instance. After what felt like hours, Logan finally just hugged Wade tightly and poked at his face, making the young boy smile and giggle more. Soon, they both fell backwards on the bed and silently went to sleep, happy that their mood gradually improved. Although Wade did still feel sad for Peter, he's glad he had his dad.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Much later at Oscorp, almost 4 o clock in the morning, Dr. Octavius was getting Peter ready to present. He was bustling around the lab, trying to find different genetic formulas that could help his research while Peter sat in his container, wary and hungry. He made a mildly hissing noise when his 'father' came back with a small bowl of dead flies and a creepy smile spread across his face. The doctor swiftly opens up the latch in Peter's medium container and he simply grabbed his tweezers and grabbed a fly from the bowl. He put his hand through the hole and waited for the little spider to snatch it and eat it. Unfortunately, the little experiment only shook its pincers and turned away from the meal. 

"Come on Subject #5, I don't want you to be cranky once Osborne gets here. Eat the damn fly." 

Quickly, Peter scowled and snapped his teeth at the hand that was in front of him, causing said hand to retract immediately and look through the hole, wondering what was the problem. Peter looked up at his 'father' and made a hissing noise at him, spitting a bit in the process. 

"My name isn't Subject #5, it's Peter. And I don't like flies, I like pizza!" 

"P-pizza! This is nonsense! You weren't able to talk before. Also, Peter? No, your name is only Subject #5!" 

"No, it's Peter! Peter loves Wade!" 

Octavius growls and slams his fist on the table, angrily cursing as his experiment was running around in his exhibit. 

"That stupid child corrupted my experiment. Listen to me experiment, you will not, under any circumstance, talk back to me-" 

"I don't care about you, I care about Wade! I want to go back with him! Right. Now!" 

Suddenly, right before the doctor's eyes, Peter grew and grew with no sign of stopping at any rate. Octavius panicked and started to go over to his vials, trying to find the right one. He found it and went back to his experiment who was almost busting out of his glass exhibit. The doctor grabbed his syringe and filled it up with the formula until it was enough and he injected it into the spider. The experiment seemed to calm down and actually shrink, calming the doctor down. That is, until Peter got a second wind and started back growing, this time, almost cracking open the container. Octavius made his move again and walked over to his desk to where he kept a vial. He quickly filled up the syringe again and ran over to his experiment, injecting him with the formula and watching as the spider shrank and shrank until he was his normal size. The spider seemed to be sleeping, with his limbs all curled up on himself and his eyes closed. Octavius sighed and put down the now empty syringe, praying that Osborne can get here so he can figure out what to do. Speak of the devil, the door shuffled open abruptly and in walks the man himself Osborne, looking annoyed but generally curious. Dr. Octavius turns around and smiles at his boss before stepping to the side and letting his superior look at his experiment. Norman hesitantly stepped forward more and looked at the little spider, almost scoffing but then Octavius gets his tablet and shoves it into Norman's face. 

"This experiment, is mixed with the DNA of a human with some radiation thrown into the mix. This project could develop into something bigger, something that could benefit the city and most importantly us." 

Norman took the tablet away from his scientist and carefully looked over the readings. His smile grew more and more as he was looking through and he let out bellowing laugh. 

"Well Otto ole buddy, I never thought you could pull something like this off. Turns out you can! Let's discuss this some more in the boardroom meeting."

"Of course sir. I see big things happening once we improve upon this idea." 

"I like your moxy doctor." 

The two men walk out the lab, having the door slam shut until there was nothing but silence filling the space. The other little spiders in their own containers clicked their pincers worriedly when they noticed that their brother was still not moving in his tank. And then suddenly, after what felt like ages, the little spider grew. He grew and grew and grew with no signs of stopping any time soon. Soon enough, the spider busted through the container, making the glass splatter around. The spider in question started to shed its exterior fur and it pulled back to reveal a little boy with brown hair lifting his head and panting a bit. After only a few seconds, Peter looked around and then slowly looked at his body. He was wearing some sort of red and blue suit that covered his...hands and feet! Peter excitedly clinched and unclinched his hands faster and smiled. He then stood up and looked at his feet. He wiggled them around and giggled a bit to see him having feet. Next he put his hands through his hair and pulled a bit, loving the feel of the softness and the wildness of it. He nonchalantly flipped off the table and started to look around again. He went up to the other containers and smiled at his brothers and sisters who were clicking and cheering. He excitedly showed off his new limbs and his teeth which were still sharp but still looked human enough. 

"Look! I'm like Wade now! Oh, Wade! He must be worried!" 

Without a second thought, the little boy ran towards the door and tried to get it to open. 

"I'm sorry, but you are unauthorized to have clearance. Please state your name." 

"I'm Peter and I have to see Wade!" 

"Name undetected. Please state correct name for yourself." 

Peter lost patience and with ease, he strongly punched through the door and used both hands tear open the door. The alarms were suddenly blaring causing Peter to run as fast as he could towards the exit. Unfortunately, guards were already on the scene and they tried to corner Peter but he jumped higher than humanly possible and stuck to the ceiling. The guards were confused but no less, they pointed their guns at the little boy. In a quick frenzy, Peter giggled while using his webs to grab all their weapons and then tie them all up in a giant web he improvised. He let go of the ceiling and then looked at his wrists, feeling a lot giddiness swell up inside him all of a sudden. With a second wind of energy, Peter dashed his way towards the exit and slammed the doors open. The sun was barely out but the streets were busy nonetheless. Peter breathed in deeply through his nose and smiled brightly. He was gonna go back to Wade! He was gonna go back to Wade! He was gonna go back to his friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than I meant it to be but hey, it's cute and that's what you came here for. Also, yes, I plot devised Peter to already have a suit on because I don't want unnecessary nekedness and I didn't think Otto was gonna make one because he didn't expect a spider to turn human so, ppffffffttt!


End file.
